the reason Lucifer left heaven
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Ok, so there's another smut-one-shot from me. Damon and Elena dancing in the rain, one thing leads to another and...you get the idea. The idea's inspired from my beta's story 'Shadowdancing' by 2serendipity. Enjoy!


**N**: _Hey everyone, so this is an alternate chapter for one of my friend's (and beta-reader) __**Valérie (2serendipity)**__.The story's called '__**Shadowdancing'**__ and if you didn't already, I suggest you go read it; it's a great Delena story. The first part of this story belongs to her._

_Thank you to my absolutely amazing smut-beta, __**Carly (Temptress-Kitten17)**__ for her help on this!_

_I hope you will enjoy this!_

Damon and Elena were whirling around the clearing when suddenly there was a tapping sound overhead. When Elena looked up, a raindrop hit her face, then another one.

The tapping sound of raindrops on leaves quickly became a rustling sound as the rain started to come down in earnest in one of those warm and gentle summer rains.

Damon stopped dancing as soon as the first drops fell, but Elena pulled him back with a smile and said, "Let's try dancing in the rain!" She hummed the music of the song from the movie 'Singing in the Rain'.

Damon looked at her quizzically for a moment before complying. They went on dancing together in an exaggerated way, smiling and laughing like loons while the rain spattered around them, wetting their hair and clothes and turning the grass slippery.

Dancing turned into just spinning round and that turned into slipping and sliding on the wet grass. Damon seemed more surefooted than Elena and she had to grab him several times to keep herself from inelegantly and unceremoniously meeting the forest floor.

When the rain started falling harder, Damon slowed down and regretfully signalled Elena that they had better go. "Come on, Elena, if we hurry, we'll be home before our clothes are completely soaked through!"

But Elena smiled and tilted her head up with a rapt expression, letting the raindrops splash on her face, "No, let's just stay for a minute longer," she pleaded, closing her eyes. "It's been so long since I've had the chance to just enjoy the rain like this! Did you know I used to do this with Jeremy when I was little?" She was smiling, so it must have been a good memory.

It was good that Elena wasn't expecting a reply because Damon wouldn't have been capable of giving one.

He just stood there in the pouring rain and gazed at her, entranced by this slip of a girl that was a fraction of his age. She looked…happy, he thought, and more beautiful than ever before; even though rain was running down her face in a parody of tears, and her hair was starting to look like rats' tails, clumping together and starting to drip.

Involuntarily, his eyes followed the path of the raindrops that hit her cheeks. They ran down her throat and over her collarbone to disappear into the hollow between her breasts. The thin white dress she wore was low-cut and quickly becoming transparent, outlining the contours of her white underwear against her olive skin.

He ran the tip of his tongue over his upper lip before forcibly tearing his eyes away from the tempting vision that was Elena's body. She simply took his breath away.

When his eyes travelled back up to her face, he noticed Elena's eyes were open now and that she was watching him looking at her. But she didn't say anything to make him stop looking.

The way Damon was drinking her in made Elena feel immensely vulnerable and very powerful at the same time. When their eyes met, she swallowed convulsively. Her breathing quickened as she saw that desire had darkened Damon's eyes from a summer sky to a twilight shade of blue.

The butterflies came out full force in her belly and she had to avert her eyes.

She made the mistake of letting her gaze travel lower, and she couldn't help but notice how his wet tank top was clinging to his body, doing a better job of revealing his powerful chest and abs than hiding them. The water gliding off his arms made his skin look as if it had been oiled, and suddenly she was simply _dying_ to touch him.

As if in a trance, she slowly took a step closer to him and extended her hand to dreamily ghost her fingertips over the wet material spanning his chest.

Damon felt her touch burning through the thin cotton of his soaked tank top, searing his skin, and tried to restrain himself from reaching for her and pulling her into his arms.

But when she trailed her hand down to his abs, her eyes avidly tracking the path of her fingers, he groaned her name, "_Elena_…"

It was meant to be a warning, but it came out as a needy moan. He was slowly coming apart under her gaze; if she didn't stop touching him now, he wasn't going to be able to keep from kissing her.

Elena looked back up at him with those big eyes, her pupils dilated so far they almost concealed the velvety brown irises, and Damon felt himself closing the distance between them as if she was pulling him to her by an invisible string.

His hands tangled into her hair and he brought her face closer for a kiss. He did so slowly, giving her every opportunity to break away, but she didn't. She was still gazing into his eyes when their lips met. He meant it to be a chaste kiss and so he kept his mouth closed and just touched his lips softly to hers.

But Elena gasped at the contact, her mouth opening slightly, and he couldn't contain himself any longer. The tight rein he had been keeping on himself broke and he growled deep in his throat.

Then his mouth hungrily claimed hers; tasting, savouring, possessing.

He was half expecting Elena to protest at this point, but her arms slid upwards to circle his neck and she clung to him, returning his kiss just as passionately.

One of his hands slid out of her hair, following the line of her body until it rested on her lower back and he could pull her even closer. Her soft, pliant body moulded itself to his hard and unyielding one as if it had done so a thousand times before.

Time froze; the rest of the world disappeared and all that was left were them and the rain.

Elena's right hand slid over his shoulder to his chest and Damon shivered under her soft touch. Her small fingers tangled into the soaked material of his tank top and she pushed her hips forward to meet his. An animalistic sound came from her throat when she felt how hard he was.

Damon took advantage of her moan and dipped his tongue in her warm mouth, possessing her in such a powerful way that it made Elena want to cry. She felt his need, his passion, his love, his weakness; she felt them all like they were her own, because of that inhuman connection that existed between them.

The sound of thunder nearby was what forced them apart.

Damon took a step back and looked directly into her eyes, expecting to find regret or revulsion...but that's not what he found, and nothing, _nothing_ in this world could've prepared him for what he really saw. It was desire and hunger; a hunger that—if she had been a vampire and he had been human—he was sure would've made her drain every single drop of blood out of his body.

"Elena..." he started in a whisper, "we have to go, it's a thunder storm; we don't have time to get to the Boarding House, but there's an old villa not far from here," with that, he stretched his hand to grab hers.

Using his vampire speed, he had them by the house in a few seconds. Elena stopped in front of the door looking at the big old house. It was a beautiful piece, with big windows that made Elena think about those big European houses on TV.

"It looks like it's about to fall upon us any minute now," she said and Damon smiled.

"I know; it's really old, but I can assure you it won't fall."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've build it myself," he answered placing a hand on her back and guiding her inside.

There was no furniture, just a big puffy carpet with a small blanket over it in front of the fireplace and a lamp – that Elena was sure wasn't working—on the floor. Damon lifted the lamp and picked up something that was underneath it. In a few moments Elena saw the fire begin to burn in the fireplace and figured the tiny object was either a lighter or matches. Turned out it was a small red pack of matches with a big black 'M' on one side.

"You're cold," he said and Elena realized she was trembling; she just nodded weakly and made her way closer to the fire—closer to him. "Your dress is so tight...I can see every curve of your body through it," he murmured close to her ear.

"Damon..." she _couldn't_...she just _didn't_ have the force to push him away anymore. She was tired of fighting it. It was like he was north and she was south...two opposites that attract no matter how much they try not to and she didn't have it in her to fight against the laws of physics anymore.

Damon stepped behind her, his fingers grabbing the small star-shaped locket of her zipper, slowly pulling it down. "You know...they always say that when you're wet, its better if you take off your soaked clothes..." he mumbled into her ear, his warm breath slightly tickling her earlobe.

"Well, if that's what they say..." she confirmed.

She could feel his cold fingers on her skin as he pulled the zipper all the way down. She closed her eyes, her lips cracked open and her fists clenched. Soon the dress fell at her feet and she stepped out of it.

"You have the most amazing ass I've seen; you look...perfect..." he said.

She was wearing a white lacy bra and matching panties that were so tiny they barely covered her womanhood. The color was making her olive skin look ever better.

He kissed her left shoulder, going down her arm...he grabbed her hand, raising it to be able to kiss his way towards her palm; his tongue started making small circles in the middle of her palm and she let out a heavy breath.

Soon (too soon) he let go of her hand and she thought he'd step away, but he didn't; instead he kissed his way back to her shoulder, brushing the tip of his fingers up and down her spinal cord at the same time. The second time his hand went up and down her back she felt the clip of her bra open with a barely audible 'click' sound and she stretched her arms, letting it fall to the grey floor.

Damon wrapped his arms around her, cupping both her breasts with his hands as he was kissing her behind her ear, "your body's on fire...your flesh is burning under my hands..." he whispered just before pushing the tip of his tongue in her ear.

"Hmmm..." she moaned, raising her hands and crossing them around his neck as he was kissing hers. He bit her lightly and she cried out his name.

Outside the rain was pouring uninterrupted, like a curtain protecting them, shielding them from the rest of the world. Damon's heavy breath in her ear made Elena feel like she was melting from the inside out. Before she got the chance to understand what was happening to her, he picked her up, slowly placing her on the blanket beside the fireplace.

"My God you're beautiful..." he said and she rewarded him with a soft smile full of promises.

His hand made its way from her neck, to her collarbone, to her chest—stopping just a few seconds longer on her erect nipples, teasing them, then slipping lower on her flat stomach, circling her bellybutton; his eyes were following his hand and Elena could feel his gaze caressing her skin just like a soft touch.

He let his fingertips slip underneath her panties and she moaned softly in anticipation. He looked up at her; their eyes locked and Elena felt her breath catch in her throat. She nodded slightly and he licked his lips.

Elena took a deep breath once she felt him positioning himself between her legs. He took off her panties then he started kissing her thighs, making his way to her core. His kisses were soft like butterfly wings, but the effect was overpowering and without any control from her, her hips started moving up and down in search for his wet, warm tongue.

Once he decided she'd been teased enough and gave her what she wanted, Elena thought she would evaporate. His tongue was going up and down and her head was going from right to left. He dipped his tongue inside her folds and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Oh God..." she managed to say between moans.

Soon his tongue was replaced by two fingers and moved to her clit, going over it with supernatural speed. So close...her orgasm was so close... She grabbed the edges of the small blanket from under her body and squeezed it as hard as she could.

"Damon...oohhh God..." she cried reaching the blissful release she craved.

He allowed her to recover before pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. He kissed his way up; once he got to her mouth, Elena pushed her tongue deep inside his own, sucking her own juices off his tongue. He growled in pleasure and she took advantage, rolling them over. Now she was on top of him, her legs on each side of his hips.

Still kissing him, she managed to pull his top over his head. Damon pulled them into a sitting position and she wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting in his lap and started kissing his jaw line, his neck, his shoulders. Somehow his mouth found that sensitive place where her neck met the rest of her body and she let her head fall backward, moaning his name.

His left hand slid under her ass, and the other one to her lower back, moving her up and down; her breasts were brushing against his chest, pulling a groan from his throat.

In the blink of an eye, Elena was on her back and he was on top of her again. She heard the sound of the zipper of his pants sliding down. She used her legs to push them off him along with his boxers and she soon felt the tip of his erection poking against her pubic bone.

He directed himself at her entrance and looked her directly in the eyes for one last warning. She crossed her arms around his neck and blinked in slow motion.

"Damon I..." she started, but he cut her off.

"Please don't!" he begged. "You can give him eternity...just give me this moment...please!" he said and Elena nodded; a small tear left her eye, but he caught it with his lips before it had the chance to explore her cheek.

He buried himself inside her and Elena thought she was going to die from the river of feelings that overtook her. She dug her nails into his shoulders just to be sure she wouldn't fall into the burning flames of hell; because what this man was doing to her right now was way too good to be pure and angelic—this was definitely the reason Lucifer left heaven for.

Just when she thought she felt it all, he lifted her hips and started moving faster and faster; she would have to invent a new word for the sensation she had because 'good', 'amazing', 'great' or 'heavenly' were not enough.

He lowered himself and started kissing her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and finally her mouth. She bit his lip to the point where she could taste his blood. He pulled back and Elena could see he was trying to keep it together, trying to keep the monster inside. He took a deep unnecessary breath and turned his face away from her.

Elena stretched her hand, placing it on his cheek, turning him back towards her.

"I want you to do it," she said and they both knew exactly what she was giving him permission to do. "Your moment, remember?"

"It _will_ hurt," he said.

"It already hurts..." she mumbled.

Doing this to Stefan was hurting her, but pushing Damon away was hurting even more. She loved Stefan, she craved Damon...she loved Damon, she missed Stefan... Now she was able to understand Isobel's words: 'As long as you have one Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed'. She loved them both in different ways and it was killing her.

"Thank you..." he whispered and Elena could feel his tongue preparing the area. "I'm sorry..." he said before letting his deathly fangs penetrate her silky smooth skin. She let out a sharp cry of pain.

She stuck her hand in his hair and closed her eyes. He started moving inside her again; filling her from one side, emptying her from another. As unbelievable as it sounded, the pain shortly faded away and increased the pleasure—if that was even possible.

A few moments later she reached Nirvana at the same time he did, and she could swear she'd died, but she didn't mind; she welcomed death...she wanted to die, because death would bring them peace—it would bring _her_ peace.

A basic liquid on her lips was what brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Damon push his bleeding wrist in her mouth. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and sucked on the wound.

Damon let out a soft moan and pulled his hand away from her, watching the open wound on her neck close up. He licked the remaining blood off her skin, then pulled himself out of her and lay beside her.

"We should go," he said looking out the window.

She turned around and saw the sun shine like it never saw the rain.

"Hey, did you have a good nap?" Stefan asked from the doorway.

She looked around confused. She was in Stefan's room, in his bed. She pulled the sheets over her body; she was fully dressed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "It started to rain and Damon brought you here an hour ago. You told me you were exhausted and I let you sleep," Stefan said watching her confused.

"I...no, nothing's wrong...it's...I had a dream..." she mumbled, "do I smell coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, do you want some?"

"Please..." she begged and he disappeared from the room.

She dragged herself by the edge of the bed and that's when she noticed her locket on the bedside table staring back at her. With trembling hands she took the small object in her hand; it was wet. Instinctively she raised her hand to her neck, the place where Damon bit her in the dream...or was it a dream?

She stood up and walked over to the window. When she picked up the dress that she wore that day, a small object fell from it. She bent down and picked it up; it was a small red pack of matches. She turned it around and saw a big black 'M' on it.

'Damon..." she whispered, "What have you done?"

**N**_: I really hoped you liked the story; review and let me know! :)_


End file.
